In general, a term “telematics” is a compound derived from telecommunication and informatics. Drivers may remotely diagnose their vehicles through a wireless network and use a variety of information including traffic, living, and emergency rescue information. They may make calls, or send and receive emails by voice, and also download audiobooks.
In addition, a variety of telematics services are available depending on types of services including news subscription, stock investment, e-commerce, financial transactions, hotel reservations, facsimile transmission and reception, video games, car accident and theft reports, etc.
At earlier stages, such telematics services were provided based on call centers, but they have emerged as mobile app-based telematics services according to increase of mobile device users.
Meanwhile, in a conventional telematics service, a telematics app is installed on a telematics device, and a telematics service is used with the installed telematics app by a user.
In particular, the telematics service of vehicles provides a variety of functions according to a model of the vehicles and service characteristics, as compared with a mobile or web service having various functions in a specific service provided by a vehicle manufacturer, and a telematics service provider should configure different languages, services, and UIs for each localized function in order to provide the telematics service globally, rather than in specific countries.
For example, vehicle types, such as an electric car, a hybrid car, or a gas car, are different, and if the telematics services with different brand names, although with a same vehicle manufacturer, are provided, a basic standard of a screen displayed through the telematics app is the same, but their look and feel, image themes, and the types of services supported by each function may be different.
Therefore, the telematics service provider has to develop multiple telematics apps according to service areas and vehicle models.
In addition, when a specific function is added to or deleted from the telematics service, the telematics service provider must perform a software update of each of the multiple telematics apps to add or delete the specific function, and in order to distribute each updated telematics app, the distribution has to be authorized by an app-store provider, thus there is a problem that it takes a lot of time to update the telematics app when adding or deleting specific functions.
In addition, there is a possibility of coding errors due to frequent conditional branching in a process of developing the telematics app which are difficult to identify, and there is a disadvantage in that user convenience is reduced because frequent updates must be performed in order to perform maintenance against bugs occurring during use after distributing the telematics app.